We seek renewal of the animal resource laboratory in the Unit for Laboratory Animal Medicine (ULAM) at the University of Michigan (UM). The long term objectives are to protect and enhance UM animal research programs, foster the humane treatment of laboratory animals through excellent professional care, and contribute new knowledge to comparative medicine. The specific aims are: l) to operate a diagnostic laboratory for protecting animal health, including development of new or improved laboratory tests to aid disease diagnosis. The fibrin split products assay, for application to blood coagulation disorders in primates, is one such test to be investigated; 2) to conduct research on diseases that are identified by the diagnostic laboratory and that are deemed to merit further clinical or experimental study. Lower bowel disease and catheter-related infections in primates are examples of spontaneously arising and iatrogenic diseases to be investigated; 3) to continue research on the immunobiology of rabbit pasteurellosis. The development and evaluation of a component vaccine is to be pursued; 4) to develop animal models relevant to human diseases and to problems of human biology such as aging. Projects in this area are development of an adult mouse model of herpes virus encephalitis and study of the possible relationship of age- and strain-associated dysplasia of mouse maxillary incisor teeth to molar periodontitis; 5) to promote research training in laboratory animal and comparative medicine. This would be accomplished through participation in the ARB summer trainee program and by facilitating resident participation in ongoing research. The methods to be used are those of clinical medicine, clinical and anatomic pathology, immunology, immunogenetics and other relevant disciplines.